Small power and sail boats of the pleasure craft variety as well as other small craft are subject to accidental breach openings in the areas below the water line due to contact with submerged objects. Accidental hull breaches are usually caused by striking flotsam, underwater obstructions such as piers, pipes, wrecks, rocks or corral, or afterdemasting. Unless immediate action is taken, the breach may result in loss of the entire boat and contents and possible loss of life.
Very frequently, pleasure boats are fitted in the interior with bunks, iceboxes, shelves, insulating walls and storage cabinets and other compartments which prevent immediate access to the breach from the inside of the boat. A mere 11/2" hole 2 feet under water level will allow water to enter the boat a rate of about 71 gallons a minute. The average electric bilge pump in a 35-foot boat has a capacity of only about 33 gallons per minute. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an emergency device for application to a breach which will allow the craft to reach port where repairs may be made. Because of the difficulties of access within the boat, it is almost a necessity to go overboard to locate the hole. Secondly, a stoppage of the breach is required without delay to avoid sinking. It is not uncommon for a crew member to go overboard to check an anchor setting, and face masks are available for this as well as the usual underwater exploration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive device which can be readily stored and easily applied to a breach from the outside of a hull. It is also an object to provide a closure device which will adapt to the various curvatures of a hull and still provide an adequate seal. Another object is the provision of a closure which carries its own adherance devices with no mechanical devices which need to be manipulated from within the hull.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.